The Hogwarts Samurai
by The Jade Samurai
Summary: HP AU. When Harry's parents are murdered on that fateful Halloween night, Sirius makes the decision to take young Harry away from Great Britain. 10 years later, The-Boy-Who-Lived returns to Hogwarts with a snow leopard and a trunk with Japanese characters carved in the wood. What happened to Harry since he vanished? And why does he look like a badass warrior? H/G later on.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hello guys and welcome to my first ever Harry Potter AU fic! As you can see this is a theme that has been used several (but thankfully, not enough) times. I aim to keep it as relatively close to canon as possible but of course when you're dealing with a samurai wizard there are bound to be things that will be extremely AU. This will mainly be a Harry/Ginny fic. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to R &R!_

 **Prologue**

Halloween was usually a time of fun and laughter. Parents supervised their children as they darted from house to house, looking to add to the mountain of sugar growing in their goodie bags whilst dressed as a frightening monster of myth and legend. Unbeknownst to the non-magical community, many of these creatures were very real and even more dangerous than they could possibly imagine. Halloween was also a time when the ambient magic of the world was at its strongest, especially magic of the Dark Arts, which was why a certain Dark Lord chose this holiday night to attack and destroy the one prophesied to destroy him.

Wearing a long cloak with a hood pulled over his head to conceal his less-than-human features, Lord Voldemort stalked into Godric's Hollow, located in the West Country of England. Silent as a viper stalking a mouse, he practically glided over the grass and footpaths of the small village. He was briefly waylaid by a small Muggle child, who excitedly complimented the Dark Lord's attire before running back to his parents. Voldemort was tempted to kill the filthy Muggles, but decided that his mission was more important.

Continuing on his way, Voldemort soon found himself standing before a small white cottage surrounded by a vine-infested wooden fence. Some vines could be seen climbing up along the outer walls of the cottage as well. Perhaps it was intentionally left that way to give the cottage a sense of homeliness and to give it that fairy tale look of old. Not that anybody could see it, except for Voldemort. The cottage was protected by a Fidelius Charm, a powerful spell that magically hid an item from the rest of the world. The secret of the object's location was guarded by a Secret Keeper, who was the only person who could willingly tell someone of the Charm. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of the cottage, Voldemort was told of the Potter's location by someone they considered a close friend, dearest Peter Pettigrew. Drawing his wand, Voldemort marched up the steps of the cottage, prepared to secure his claim over the Wizarding World.

oOoOoOo

James Potter laughed as he watched his one year old son Harry clapping happily and pointing at the light show he was making with his wand. The small boy attempted to grab the sparkling lights with his chubby hands, but to no avail. Leaning against the doorway into the living room stood James' beautiful wife Lily, who watched their child with a serene look on her face. They watched as Harry's attention was quickly diverted to the family cat, who had been trying to sneak past the baby as quietly as it could.

James laughed when Harry practically pounced on the poor feline and grabbed its tail, then pulled it into a tight hug. The cat meowed grumpily as it was subjected to Harry's ministrations, but the orange fluff ball was used to the torture by now and knew that Harry would get bored of him soon.

Its predictions proved true when Harry let go of the cat and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Lily smiled and picked up her son, cradling him lovingly as she prepared to take him up to his room in the nursery. James stood up from the couch, pocketing his wand and prepared to follow his wife. Just as he exited the doorway a loud _GONG_ sounded loudly, shaking the walls of the house. James walked over to the front window of the cottage and saw the menacing cloaked form of Lord Voldemort.

"Lily, take our son and go!" James commanded, drawing his wand. "Voldemort's here!"

"Voldemort? How would he know where we were?" cried Lily.

"He must have gotten to Peter. Now go! I'll hold him off!" urged James.

"But James-"

"GO!" Lily nodded her head, but quickly pulled her husband into a hug and kissed him fiercely, knowing that it would probably be last time she saw him alive. She quickly darted up the stairs while James turned around and faced the door.

The door was blown off its hinges by a curse from Voldemort, and James barely ducked in time before it flew over his head and smashed into the wall behind him. Voldemort stepped forward, grinning evilly as his bright red eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Where is the boy?" the evil man demanded.

"What boy? There are a lot of boys living here in Godric's Hollow, you know," replied James offhandedly. Voldemort glared at the man's defiance.

"You dare mock me?" challenged Voldemort. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ James rolled out of the way of the curse and fired off a round of multiple jinxes and curses, all of which Voldemort easily deflected. James ducked as another Killing Curse was fired at him and shot off a Reductor Curse at the ground near Voldemort's feet. The explosion sent the Dark Lord crashing into a wall but he quickly recovered and disarmed the younger wizard.

"Impressive James," complimented Voldemort, "it's a shame you didn't join me when you had the chance."

James glared at his foe. "What? you think that because I don't have my wand anymore I can't hurt you? I'll punch you in the nose! OH WAIT!" he mocked, pointing at Voldemort;s noseless face. Voldemort was stunned at James' brashness, and James used the advantage to slam his fist into the evil wizard's pale face. Voldemort staggered back in surprise at the attack. Just as James was preparing for another swing, Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and fired a Killing Curse. The curse struck James directly in the chest and sent him flying. James Potter was dead before he hit the ground.

oOoOoOo

Lily knew her husband was dead from the sound of a body hitting the ground. Crying silently, she closed the nursery door shut and locked it before placing Harry, who was beginning to stir, into his cradle. The baby looked up at his mother, crying "Mumma?" Lily smiled sadly and stroked his messy black hair, soothing the child.

"It's alright Harry," she whispered, "Mummy's here. Mummy loves you very much." Harry smiled and reached out for his mother. Just then the nursery door blew open and Voldemort stepped forward with a murderous look on his face.

"Step aside girl, and your life will be spared," he hissed, pointing his wand at Lily.

"No! Not my baby! Not Harry!" Lily cried.

"Move away girl!"

"No please kill me instead!"

Voldemort shrugged. "So be it," he said and shot a Killing Curse at Lily.

Lily turned around to face her son. "I love you Harry!" she shouted before her body was consumed by the sickly green light and she fell to the ground, dead.

Voldemort stepped over Lily's body carelessly and peered into the cot which held Harry. Harry, seemingly unaware of the danger he was in, smiled up at Voldemort and raised his arms in the air towards the Dark Lord, wanting to be hugged. Voldemort sneered.

"This is the one who was meant to defeat me?" he scoffed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's forehead. "Goodbye, Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra!"_ The green curse left the tip of Voldemort's wand and struck the baby on the forehead, but instead of being consumed by the boy's body and killing him, it circled around him for a moment before rebounding at twice the speed as when it left Voldemort's wand.

"What the-?!" was all Voldemort could say before he was struck by his own curse, ripping the piece of his soul left from his body and flinging him through the nursery wall and out the other side. The explosion blew a hole straight through the roof and demolishing much of the rest of the cottage as well. Voldemort's soul let out an ear-splitting screech before vanishing into the night, leaving the now crying boy by himself.

oOoOoOo

Sirius Black knew something was wrong the moment Peter failed to show up for the third Order meeting in a row. Remus wasn't there at tonight's meeting, but that was because the full moon was the night before and he was still recovering from the ordeal. Dumbledore wasn't there either, so that left Minerva McGonagall in charge of the meeting's proceedings. But he couldn't concentrate on what was going on. He was vaguely aware of Alastor Moody talking about upgrading the security in Diagon Alley and Arthur Weasley's reports of the goings on in the Ministry.

Suddenly a chime went off loudly the reverberated off the walls of the Burrow, where they were meeting. Upstairs crying could be heard from both of the two youngest Weasley children and Molly had to excuse herself to care for her two babies.

Sirius paled. That was the alarm to signal if the Fidelius Charm surrounding James and Lily's house failed, which could only mean one thing. He stood up from his chair so quickly it fell back, startling everyone else.

"Sirius what's wrong?" asked Minerva, but he didn't answer, heading straight for the door and outside before he Disapparated.

oOoOoOo

Flying the rest of the way to Godric's Hollow on his enchanted motorcycle, Sirius parked it right outside where the Potter's house should have been. He vaulted over the bike and ran as fast as he could with his wand out and gasped at the sight.

The Potter's house was clearly visible, with the front door missing and smoke billowing out from a hole in the roof where Harry's room was. Calming himself, Sirius took a few steps forward and peered carefully inside the front. He saw the door, splintered against the wall opposite. There was a hole in the floorboards from a curse, which Sirius had to jump over to avoid falling into. He then saw some more broken floorboards and pieces of a wall covering a still form. Sirius removed the debris from the body and found a lifeless James, his glassy eyes staring at nothing. Sirius' body shook from shock but he forced himself to calm himself. He had to make sure Lily and Harry were ok.

Calming himself, he closed his best friend's eyes and stood up. Taking a deep breath, Sirius squared his shoulder and climbed up the stairs and headed towards the nursery. The door was blown off there as well, but the was a hole in the wall next to it with a cloaked body. _Voldemort,_ Sirius growled in his mind. He quickly kicked the body as hard as he could to make sure it wasn't going to get up, then walked into the nursery.

Sirius choked back a sob when he saw Lily's body slouched on the floor he crouched over and closed her eyes as well, fighting back tears. He knew she was dead, but where was Harry? His question was answered when he heard a faint cry coming from the cot. Sirius rushed over to the small bed and saw Harry looking u at him with his big emerald green eyes. Blood was leaking from a lightning bolt-shaped wound from his forehead, but other than that Harry looked fine.

"Siri?" asked the baby. Sirius smiled at the baby and picked him up.

"I'm here kiddo," soothed Sirius.

"Where Mumma?" cried Harry. Sirius glanced over to Lily's body and swallowed the knot forming in his throat.

"Mum's having a rest Harry," answered Sirius. Harry seemed to understand, for he curled himself up as close as he could to Sirius' body and fell asleep in his arms. Sirius walked down the stairs, purposely not glancing in the direction where he knew James' body lay.

Sirius heard someone approaching and shifted Harry so that he could hold him in one arm and drew his wand, pointing it to the remains of the front entrance. A massive figure blocked the doorway. _A giant? Did Voldemort send someone to finish off Harry?_ thought Sirius.

"Sirius?" boomed a loud voice. Sirius sighed in relief and pocketed his wand.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" asked Sirius. The massive man crouched lower so that Sirius could see his bushy beard and beetle-black eyes.

"It's me. Wha' happened 'ere?" said Hagrid as he moved over to allow Sirius outside.

Sirius sniffed. "Voldemort came and tried to kill Harry," he sniffed. Hagrid looked at him in shock.

"James and Lily?"

"Dead," replied Sirius sorrowfully. "Voldemort tried to get Harry but something happened and Voldemort's gone.

"Gone? As in dead?" Sirius shook his head.

"I don't think so. We all know that he took steps to ensure his immortality."

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears and he pulled out a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth. When he calmed down, Hagrid looked down at the sleeping baby in Sirius' arms.

"Dumbledore sent meh," said Hagrid, "he said I 'ave to take 'Arry to the Dursley's."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Petunia? She hated Lily and anything to do with magic! Why would Dumbledore want Harry there?"

Hagrid looked uncomfortable. "I dunno, but Dumbledore said something 'bout blood wards to protect 'Arry."

Sirius glanced down at the sleeping Harry. "He won't be safe there. The danger will be inside the home not outside," he whispered. He straightened himself up and glared at the giant man. "Look Hagrid. I can't allow you to take my godson, regardless of what Dumbledore said." He raised his hand to stop Hagrid's reply. "I know Dumbledore means well but he will at Harry as a means to and end. Voldemort isn't gone and for whatever reason believe's Harry to be a threat. I'm going to take him somewhere safe until he's ready to come home."

Hagrid looked stunned for a moment. "Sirius, everyone thinks that yeh were the Secret Keeper," he said. Sirius shook his head.

"That was the plan. I told James that everyone knew I was his closest friend so I became the decoy while Peter was the real Secret Keeper." Hagrid's eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

"Peter Pettigrew?" stammered the half-giant. Sirius nodded, then looked at his bike.

"Hagrid, take my bike and use it to get to Dumbledore. Try to explain the situation to him and tell him I'll get back to him as soon as Harry is safe to explain everything," said Sirius. He handed Hagrid the keys to the motorbike and stepped back.

"Where are yeh gonna take 'im?" asked Hagrid quickly. Sirius smiled sadly.

"Somewhere safe," was all he said before he disappeared with a _crack!_

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore frowned as he sat in his office inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After Hagrid returned without little Harry and told him that Sirius Black had disappeared with the boy, Dumbledore was angry. Then Hagrid revealed to him that Mr. Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, he was both a little startled and relieved. The revelation convinced Dumbledore that Sirius had Harry's interests at heart, but he still wasn't comfortable that Sirius had rejected Dumbledore's plans for the Dursleys to take care of the boy. Minerva

He was aware that Lily and Petunia had never gotten along but he was positive that Petunia would put aside her own self-interests to take care of her sister's only son. After all, Petunia had a son about the same age as Harry.

Sighing, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stared up into the ceiling. Harry's disappearance definitely complicated his plans.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, across all of Wizarding Britain, people celebrated the fall of You-Know-Who and the sacrifice of the Potters. Many raised their glasses and chanted "To Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" all the while wondering what had become of the boy.


	2. Chapter 1- Platform 9 and 34

**Chapter 1- Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

 _10 years later..._

Harry Potter, age eleven, stood silently outside the barrier separating platforms nine and ten in King's Cross station. Conveniently, his godfather Sirius forgot to tell him how to get on the platform to catch the Hogwarts Express, no doubt a farewell prank Sirius concocted for Harry. So, Harry stood a little aways from the barrier, trying to blend in and hoping he would see something to indicate what he should be doing, or perhaps even ask a witch or wizard passing through.

Of course, blending in was a little difficult for Harry. His medium-length hair-which was usually impossibly unruly and untamable when cut short- was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head, though the back was left out. He had also intentionally left some of his hair in the front out to cover the vivid lightning bolt-shaped scar on his head. His Muggle-styled clothing was obviously brand new, probably having only been worn once. Underneath his clothes were the signs of a lean but muscular body, despite Harry only being eleven years old, the signs of a hard worker. He wore a pair of round, wire-trimmed spectacles to help his brilliant green eyes see.

His trolley was loaded with a large trunk that was etched with various paintings of Asian style dragons and ancient warriors brandishing katanas, along with small villages with farmers shown to be working in their fields. Along the edges of the trunk Japanese symbols were carved. Normally, these paintings would move around the trunk, though Harry had removed the charm so that Muggle eyes wouldn't see anything suspicious.

On top of his trunk sat a large cage that housed a large, smokey-grey furred cat with a white underbelly and black rosettes dotting its body. To a passerby taking a quick glance, the cat was simply a large grey cat with an overlong tail, but it was in fact a snow leopard cub, gifted to Harry by his sensei to be his companion. Over time the cub would become a very large and fearsome beast completely loyal to his owner.

As Harry stood in the shadows, leaning against a pole and trying to be inconspicuous, a large family of redheads walked past him. Normally, Harry wouldn't have paid much attention to them, except he heard the lady, probably the kids' mother muttering about "...those damn Muggles, always making things so complicated." Curious, Harry pushed himself off the pole and pushed his trolley behind the family of redheads.

The large group stopped in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and the mother looked around, more than likely hoping for a chance to not be spotted by any Muggles.

"Alright Percy, you first," encouraged the mother, placing her hand on the oldest boy's shoulder. Percy, Harry guessed, nodded and pushed his trolley as fast as he could into the barrier. Harry watched as the older boy ran trolley-first into the wall, but instead of crashing as Harry predicted, Percy simply vanished.

Harry blinked.

"Alright Fred, you next," said the mother, pointing to one of the redheads, who, Harry realised, had an identical twin brother.

"He's not Fred I am!" exclaimed the other twin, looking insulted.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother," added the first twin, shaking his head in a disappointed manner. Harry couldn't help but smile, the banter reminding him of the silly conversations he and Sirius would get up to.

"Oh, sorry George," apologised their mother. The twins smirked and made their way to the barrier, but the first twin stopped next to his mother and smirked.

"Only kidding Mum, I am Fred!" he laughed as he took off and disappeared behind the barrier, followed closely by his twin.

"Oh you scoundrels!" shouted the lady. She then turned to the last two of her children, who appeared to be the same age and both pushing their own trolleys. One of a gangly boy with an incredible amount of freckles on his face and short red hair, while the other was a shorter girl with only a small amount of freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Her hair was a more fiery colour compared to her brothers and mother, whose hair was a more traditional ginger. Harry had to admit that the girl was quite pretty.

Setting his assessment in the back of his mind, Harry approached the mother.

"Excuse me," he said. The lady looked behind her and smiled warmly.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" she asked politely. Harry noticed the remaining two kids had turned to look at him as well.

"I er... how do you er," he stuttered, pointing to the barrier. The lady followed the direction of Harry's outstretched hand and smiled again.

"How do you get onto the platform?" she queried. Harry nodded his head, a few strands of his hair coming loose from its ponytail and falling down his face. "Not to worry dear, it's Ron and Ginny's first years also," she added. The two kids, clearly the boy being Ron and the girl Ginny, waved awkwardly at Harry. _Another set of twins,_ Harry assumed. "You see, all you have to do is walk straight into the barrier and it will take you straight onto platform nine and three-quarters," explained the lady. "Best to do it at a run though."

Not entirely convinced of the simplicity of it, Harry shrugged and set off at a jog straight towards to barrier, thanking the lady. Inside its cage, the small cub meowed nervously. Harry closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable collision, but it never came. Opening his eyes, Harry was greeted with the sight of a magnificent scarlet train, gently billowing steam. Harry also saw dozens, if not hundreds of people walking about. Many of the kids were saying goodbye and hugging their parents before boarding the train. He saw some younger kids crying and complaining about not joining their older siblings, and even some tears being shed by some of the parents.

Harry gently pushed his way through the crowd and boarded the train, dragging his trunk behind him while he hefted his pet's cage on his shoulder. Finding an empty compartment, Harry tried lifting his heavy trunk onto the compartment storage. Fortunately he was helped by the two twins he had seen earlier teasing their mother.

"Thanks," muttered Harry.

"Geez, that's a cool trunk you got their," complimented the twin closest to him.

"Very nice, where did you get it?" asked the second twin.

"A friend," said Harry evasively. Sensing Harry's discomfort, the first twin extended his hand.

"I'm Gred," he said as Harry took his hand and shook it. _What?_

"And I'm Forge," said the other one. Harry didn't shake his hand, seeing the electric shocker strapped around it. Harry raised an eyebrow. Forge, or George whatever, frowned, while the other twin, probably Fred laughed.

"You've got quite the eye haven't you lad?" he chuckled.

Harry shrugged. "My Godfather's a real prankster," he said. The twins eyes widened.

"A fellow prankster? My we must do a collaboration together someday!" exclaimed George happily. Harry grinned.

"We'll see. You might not be worth it though, seeing as you tried to get me with a Muggle prank," laughed Harry. Both the twins faces fell.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" mocked Fred.

"Certainly sounded like it my favourite brother," said George.

"We'll have to see who the real prankster is this year, won't we er..." Fred trailed off.

"Harry," said Harry, "My name's Harry." The twins smiled again.

"Well, we've got your name now Harry, so be ready," warned Fred.

"But if you need anything, don't be shy to ask!" added George. They then left Harry to himself, no doubt plotting their next prank on him. The train lurched forward not long after, beginning its journey to Hogwarts, the place where Harry's parents learned magic.

oOoOoOo

Harry popped open the latch to his snow leopard's cage, allowing the small cub to peek her head out curiously. Blinking, the cub cautiously stepped out onto the seat and looked at her owner.

"It's okay, Yuki," encouraged Harry, "we're on the Hogwarts Express finally." Yuki, for that was the leopard's name, meowed softly and jumped off the seat and padded clumsily around the compartment, investigating her surroundings. Harry's mind drifted off to the events that led him to Hogwarts as he watched his pet play.

oOoOoOo

 _Harry, two weeks before his birthday, was training with his sensei in the palace courtyard. Located within the mountains of Hokkaido and protected by some of the world's most powerful wards and repulsion charms, Fujiwara Palace was home to one of the seven Noble Magical houses of the Samurai. It had also been Harry's home for the last ten years. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, looked on intently as Harry parried various strikes coming from his teacher with a wooden bokken, the training weapon of the Samurai. Harry was considered to be a natural, called by many in the palace the "Senso no Kodomo," or "the Child of War."_

 _Harry parried one heavy strike from his sensei, Yohei Fujiwara, and countered with a combo of strikes and jabs, all of which were easily blocked by Fujiwara. The duel continued on for several more minutes, with Harry beginning to show signs of fatigue as his attacks became more sloppy and his blocks slower. Fujiwara, on the other hand, showed no signs of slowing down and soon knocked Harry's bokken out of his hand. Fujiwara followed up by striking Harry in the gut, and when Harry bent down to clutch his gut, smacked him in the back hard, sending Harry sprawling to the ground, gasping for breath._

" _You have improved, Harry kun," remarked Fujiwara. Harry rolled his eyes._

" _Sure, because I didn't just get my arse handed to me," he scoffed. The improper language earned him a smack on the head from his teacher's bokken. Harry yelped and rubbed the back of head head to soothe the bump that was already forming._

" _No bad language during training," reprimanded Fujiwara. Harry bowed low._

" _Apologies, sensei," said Harry. Fujiwara smiled warmly._

" _Come, let's begin again," he said, handing Harry his bokken and assuming a fighting stance. Harry rolled his shoulders and pointed his sword forward, standing almost sideways to his teacher. Just then a barn owl flew down carrying a letter. Sirius and Fujiwara saw it first and Harry looked up just as the owl dropped the letter on his face. Grumbling, Harry picked the letter off the ground where it fell and read the writing on the envelope._

Mr Harry Potter

The Fujiwara Palace, Hokkaido Japan

 _Harry excitedly opened the letter and read its contents._

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your's sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

 _Harry looked up at Sirius with an excited look on his face._

" _Sirius look! I finally got my Hogwarts letter!" he exclaimed joyfully. However, his smile faded when he looked up, his smile faded at the look on Sirius' face._

" _Harry, we need to have a talk," he said gravely, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder._

oOoOoOo

Harry was broken from his reverie when the compartment door opened. Standing before him were the two younger red haired twins, Ron and Ginny.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," asked Ron. Harry silently gestured for them to enter, consciously making sure his loose strands of hair covered his scar. Ron plopped down on the seat opposite Harry, while Ginny took a quick look at Yuki and squealed excitedly. She knelt down on the ground and started to pet the cub, making cooing noises and giggling excitedly.

"Sorry about that, but Ginny's a real animal lover," said Ron embarrassedly, which earned a glare from his sister.

"I don't mind, Yuki hasn't had much time to get to know anybody else besides me, but she should be fine," replied Harry. Yuki managed to escape Ginny's loving ministrations and placed her overlarge paws on Harry's shins, asking permission to sit on his lap. Harry sighed and picked up the cub and placed her on his lap and began stroking her back. Content, Yuki closed her creamy white eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," said Ron, introducing himself as he held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry shook his hand as Ginny introduced herself as Ron't twin sister, adding that she was the younger of the two.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry as he let go of Ron's hand. Ron and Ginny's eyes widened and Ron's jaw dropped open as they stared at Harry.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ron asked "Are-are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded his head and noticed that Ginny's face had begun to turn tomato red, but he ignored it.

"Do you have the, you know?" began Ron.

"The what?" asked Harry. Ron glanced at his sister before leaning in.

"The scar- _ow!_ What was that for?" shouted Ron when Ginny smacked him in the back of the head.

"You don't just bloody ask people that question Ronald! Especially if they're obviously trying to hide it!" scolded Ginny.

Harry smiled despite himself. "Yeah I do actually," he said, pulling the loose strands of hair back to show the two redheads the lightning bolt-shaped scar. The two goggled the scar for a few moments, with Ron muttering "wicked," while Ginny's face turned even more red, if that were possible.

Harry gave Ginny a warm smile, which she returned. She then sat up straight and looked down at the sleeping Yuki. "What breed of cat is she?" she asked.

"She's a snow leopard," answered Harry. "She's only a couple of months old at the moment but by the end of the school she'll be triple the size."

Ron gawked at the sleeping leopard. "S-she's a leopard?" he squeaked. Harry nodded his head.

"Where I've been living people don't usually have domestic animals like cats or toads as familiars. Well, not the people in power," explained Harry.

"Where exactly have you been all these years?" asked Ginny, "most people thought you were dead."

Harry frowned. Should he tell them his story? He'd only known these two Weasleys for a fe minutes. But something told Harry that he could trust them. Just as he opened his mouth to explain, the compartment door burst open and revealed a bushy-haired girl about their age.

"Have you people seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville's lost one," said the girl in a bossy tone that immediately put Harry's nerves on edge.

"No sorry," replied Ginny politely. She stuck out her hand towards the girl. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my brother Ron," she said, pointing to her brother, "and Harry." Harry noticed that Ginny left out his last name, for which he was grateful for. Though, Harry reasoned, everyone was going to know who was by the end of the night probably if the stories Sirius told him were true.

Which he _highly_ doubted.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy-haired girl. "Are you all first-years as well? I didn't know I was a witch until I received my Hogwarts letter. My parents were so thrilled that I was a witch because it explained all the weird things that kept happening to me. Are any of you Muggleborn as well?"

Everybody else shook their heads. "My mother was a Muggleborn though," blurted out Harry. Hermione looked at him funny, then her eyes trailed up his forehead and focussed on his scar, which Harry forgot to cover up again.

"Oh wow! You're Harry Potter!" gasped Hermione. "I've read all about you and how you defeated You-Know-Who," she added in a mater-of-fact tone.

Harry scowled. "It's probably a load of rubbish," he growled. Everyone in the compartment gawked at Harry's outburst.

"That's a load of rubbish. It's written by historians!" defended Hermione.

"The people who wrote those books probably exaggerated everything and made my out to be some superhero. There's nothing heroic about being the only survivor when your parents were murdered right in front of you," seethed Harry.

Hermione had the grace to look humbled by Harry's words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have confronted you like that," said Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "You didn't know," he replied. Everyone was silent for a moment until Hermione noticed Yuki sleeping on Harry's lap.

"Is that a leopard?" she asked. Harry nodded his head. "But Harry, the letter said that you're only allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a toad," she said.

"Well," said Harry, a smirk forming on his lips, "technically, Yukio is a cat."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then agreed with Harry, finding no fault in his logic. She stood up then and opened the compartment door. "You should probably get dressed into your school robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon," she said. "Nice to meet you all." And with that, Hermione left, closing the door behind her.

"Bossy one, she is," muttered Ron. Ginny stifled a laugh while Harry only smiled. The food trolley came by, in which Harry bought enough food for the three of them and together they played a game of Exploding Snap which Ron had brought.

Halfway through their fourth round they were interrupted yet again, this time by a pale-skinned boy with slicked back blonde hair. Behind him stood two other boys, who bore a closer resemblance to gorillas than human beings.

"Is it true?" asked the blonde boy in an arrogant tone. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?" he asked in a malevolent tone.

The boy didn't seem to get the warning and smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. These are my two friends, Crabbe and Goyle." Harry was of the opinion that Crabbe and Goyle were more Malfoy's bodyguards than friends. Harry made a quick assessment, Fujiwara's words ringing in his ears. " _If you feel like a fight could be coming, study your enemy. Learn their strengths and weaknesses."_

Harry heard Ron snort when Malfoy introduced himself and his cronies, drawing the attention of Malfoy to him. "Think that's funny do you? I don't need to ask who you two are. Red hair, and hand-me-down robes? I'm willing to bet that the two of you are Weasleys." He turned his attention back to Harry, who's muscles were tense and ready to fight. "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort Potter, I can help you there," he said, extending a hand to Harry.

Harry glared at the appendage and looked back up to Malfoy. He released some of his magic and scowled at the three bullies. "The sons of three Death Eaters, followers of the monster who murdered my parents, offering their friendship? No thanks, I think I can tell the wrong sort of wizard for myself thank you," he growled. Malfoy took a step back just as Yuki woke up, sensing her master's anger. The young leopard looked in the direction of Malfoy and growled, though at such a young age it was not intimidating at all, though Harry appreciated his pet's loyalty.

Malfoy took a deep breath and steeled himself. "You better watch your back, Potter. Or you might end up like you parents one day," he sneered.

Harry snorted. "If the next generation of Death Eater are anything like you, I think I'll be just fine," he scoffed. Malfoy sneered then slammed the door closed, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Once he could no longer hear their footsteps, Harry relaxed and let out a breath. Yuki went back to sleep after making sure Harry was fine, while Ron and Ginny looked at Harry with shocked expressions.

"Bloody hell Harry, I've never seen anyone stand up to a Malfoy like that before!" laughed Ron. Harry only shrugged.

"What did you mean by Malfoy being the son of a Death Eater?" asked Ginny. Harry tried to avoid the question and looked out the window, and just as well because he spotted the highest towers of Hogwarts.

"We're almost there," said Harry, placing Yuki on the seat and putting on his robes. He avoided Ginny's gaze as he did so. Deciding to change the subject Harry asked what House they hoped to be in.

"Well," began Ron, "I'm expecting both Ginny and I to be in Gryffindor. Our whole family's been in there since Hogwarts was founded. What about you?"

"Probably Gryffindor as well," said Harry, "Both my parents were in there as well and my Father's family has been there for generations."

The train began slowing down, and the Weasleys and Harry began to bounce in anticipation and nerves. The train eventually slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. Harry struggled to put Yuki back in her cage as she fought against him, but eventually she acquiesced when Harry pulled a toy out of his pocket for her to play with.

They eventually hopped out of the train, having been told by the conductor that their trunks and pets would be taken up to the castle separately. The heard the booming sound of a giant man calling out for the first year's to follow him, and Harry was reminded of Sirius' stories about Hagrid, the friendly groundskeeper of Hogwarts. The first years followed Hagrid to the lake, where a small fleet of boats lay waiting for them. They hopped in four in each boat, with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione in together. Hagrid pulled out an enormous pink umbrella out of his coat and tapped the side of his boat with it.

The fleet lurched forward, and Harry turned his eyes towards Hogwarts, where his future would change.

 _A/N- Hi guys! As you can see, there are already some changes to JK's story, which I hope you like. For anyone who may be wondering Yuki is Japanese for "snow," which i found a suitable name considering the animal that Yuki is and where Harry grew up. Anyways drop a review and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
